


But He's My Villain!

by bettername2come



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, logic ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: It's polite when fighting a friend's nemesis to tell that friend. Otherwise they might find out you didn't tell them and take control of your spaceship.Or, Barry and Cisco find out the Legends are going up against Eobard Thawne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 2x14 "Moonshot" for Legends.

It was an ordinary day at STAR Labs. Ordinary here meaning incredibly boring and sending Cisco off into the storage closet to find something to tinker with. He moved Wells’s wheelchair away from a shelf and was hit with a vision.

_Ray Palmer pointing a gun at Eobard Thawne. “I knew you'd escape,” Ray said. “You're on the run. Because you're a time remnant. You should have died when Eddie Thawne killed himself. And now something's chasing you, trying to correct the Aberration.”_

_“One of history's worst monsters,” Eobard agreed. An alarm sounded and Eobard looked to his watch. “Speak of the devil.”_

_“Well, I guess you won't have time to search the ship for the Spear now, will you?” Ray said._

_“Till we meet again, Raymond,” Eobard said before racing past Ray._

Cisco came out of the vision. “Oh, no,” he said. He took off running back to the Cortex. “Barry!” he yelled.

“Whoa, whoa,” Barry said. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s back!”

“Who’s back? Savitar?”

Cisco shook his head. “No. Reverse-Flash.”

Barry looked over Cisco’s shoulder. “He’s here?”

Cisco shook his head again. “No, not here. In a vibe. With Ray. On the _Waverider_.”

“Was this in the past? Or the future?”

Cisco threw up his hands. “These are time travelers, dude. I have no clue.”

“Can you get us there? Open a breach?”

Cisco shrugged. “I can try.”

*

After all the weird things the _Waverider_ crew had seen, maybe they should have been more prepared for a swirling blue vortex opening on their ship, and yet, when it happened, none of them saw it coming. But there they were, traveling from the future to the past when suddenly Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon were standing on their ship.

Well, Barry was standing. Cisco was kneeling on the floor, clutching his head in pain. “Okay, if I ever try to teleport onto a ship moving through time and space again will someone please remind me that it was a terrible idea?”

Sara lifted her seatbelt and approached the two men. “Barry. Cisco. What’s wrong? It’s not aliens again, is it?”

Barry scoffed. “No, it’s not aliens. Its’s Eobard. But then you all already know that, don’t you?” He looked toward Ray. “It was your past, wasn’t it? You already let him get away.”

Ray’s inability to look him in the eye gave Barry all the information he needed.

Sara sighed. “If you’ll just let us explain –“

Barry held up his hand. “I don’t care what reason you had, Sara! You should have told me he was back!”

“Why, Barry?” Sara shot back. “So you could screw up the timeline again?”

“Everyone in this room has screwed up a timeline,” Barry answered. “You can’t use that as an excuse to keep me out of the loop. I deserved to know the truth! I have fought him more than any of you. I can help.”

“You have enough to deal with in 2017, Barry,” Ray said. “Eobard wasn’t interested in you or Central City this time. We didn’t see any reason to drag you into it.”

“It’s the _Reverse-Flash_. I’m always going to be a part of it,” Barry said. “He killed my mother. Twice. He made me _tell him_ to do it when I had to restore the timeline. If anyone stops him, it should be me.”

“Maybe me,” Cisco said from his spot on the floor. “I mean, he did kill me that one time.”

“He killed you?” Nate asked.

“I got better,” Cisco replied. “Barry screwing with time isn’t _always_ a bad thing.”

“Given your respective histories with Mr. Thawne, perhaps we should have informed you,” Professor Stein said. “But given your past with this man, you also don’t have the clearest judgement.”

“We know him better than anyone on this ship,” Barry said. “And since the timeline he’s from has been erased, it’s likely we know things you can’t access.”

“Actually, Mr. Allen, I’m more than capable of tracking down information on alternate timelines.”

Barry looked around curiously. “Gideon, is that you?”

“Good to see you again, Mr. Allen.”

“You too, Gideon. Even if you do sound different than I remember,” Barry replied.

“Ah, I’m afraid that version of me is an alternate timeline as well.”

Barry nodded. “That figures. But I’m hoping some things from it are still true. Gideon, land the ship in 2017 until I tell you otherwise,” Barry commanded.

“Of course, Mr. Allen.”

“What?” Sara said. She reached for the control panel. “No, Gideon, do not that. Captain’s orders.”

“Apologies, Captain Lance, but I have orders from a higher authority than you.”

“The Flash is not a member of this crew,” Sara insisted.

“No, it’s worse than that,” Rip said. “He built her. Although popular rumor in the future states that Felicity Smoak had some design input.”

“That’s not – I don’t think – “

“Yeah, I believe it,” Sara said. “Gideon’s basically what would happen if you turned Felicity into a sentient English computer.”

“High praise, indeed,” Gideon said. The ship landed in the parking lot of STAR Labs, camouflage mode in place.

Sara sighed. “Fine, Barry. As long as we’re stuck here, we might as well make some headway on the Legion of Doom.”

“Legion of Doom?” Barry asked.

“Oh, Eobard’s learned the value of teamwork since his time with Team Flash,” Sara said. “But first things first, tell us everything you know about Eobard Thawne and the creatures that are chasing him.”


End file.
